


Ocean Blue

by fireworksonarooftop



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Cheating a bit here with the tags, M/M, Poetry, they were my inspiration but isn't explicitly about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksonarooftop/pseuds/fireworksonarooftop
Summary: The universe does not compromise (until it does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as I stated in the tags, I did kind of cheat by putting it in the Yuri!!! On Ice tag, but Victor and Yuuri were my inspiration for this somewhat shitty poetry, so although it doesn't explicitly mention them, you can interpret that way.
> 
> Another big source for this was "Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant" by Maiden_of_the_Moon. I'll put in the link later, as it's a gorgeous piece of work and I would recommend it to the stars and back. 
> 
> Finally (sorry, this is a bit longer then I meant it to be), I'm turning this into a short fan fiction, which will actually include Yurri and Victor by name (hopefully), so if you'd like to read that keep an eye open!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I would really appreciate some criticism as I'm trying to work on my writing.

Ocean Blue

The moon and the sun,  
gods among stars danced,  
as if the universe had made  
a song just for them.

But the sun burned too bright,  
and scorched the moon when  
they got too close, so He left,  
and flew to the other side the sky.

The moon wept and the sun  
bled and the ocean washed  
away their mess with the tide,  
chiding them for their foolishness.

‘Don’t be so dramatic’,  
the ocean murmured, before  
curling back into Her depths.  
But the moon and the sun were

Stubborn creatures, and remained  
apart until they could no longer  
bear it. They came together once  
more, and the sky went dark, and those

Of the land screamed. ‘Maybe we don’t  
need to listen to the universe’ The moon said above  
the noise. ‘Perhaps we can make our own song.’ The  
sun agreed. And make their own song they did.

The sun shone brighter and brighter,  
and the moon basked in His light,  
twirling and crowing His own delight,  
until He too gleamed, a pearl

In the sky surrounded by the stars.  
Each dawn they begin their song, chasing each  
other across the horizon day after day,  
love and laughter in their hearts.

Sometimes they come together again,  
just for a moment, and the sky welcomes  
them into his arms. The ocean just smiles,  
and breathes the secret to the people

Of Earth. ‘Spread their story’, she says,  
‘Tell your kind of the lovers that race the skies.’  
And so they do, staring up in wonder each  
morning and night, watching with the stars  
as the moon blows His sun a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I considered changing it to male/female pronouns rather then just male, as it flowed a lot better, but considering I wanted to adapt it into a male/male story, I decided to keep it the way it is. Do you think I should change it and change the tags?


End file.
